


What Turpentine Left Behind

by pumpkinpuns



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinpuns/pseuds/pumpkinpuns
Summary: Honeybee comes back to existence we guess.





	What Turpentine Left Behind

You blink and you’re awake.

Well, you believe this is what awake feels like, there’s this sensation to do things now. Not a strong vibe but it’s there and its kinda persistent. You’ve been looking straight ahead without really focusing, like seeing through everything. Maybe you should just try to look closer instead off wherever your eyes are looking, if they were ever looking at all. There’s sounds close to you but you hear weirder more interesting sounds further away.

And then everything feels like it reeled itself back in. Almost too quickly for you, a shame really. But now the noises closer to you make more sense. “—Done yet?” You don’t understand what that means. “Almost, by noon she’ll walk and by that time you’ll be owing me that 20 bucks ya hear me?” “Quit it on that cash Gary. All you ever wanna hear is cash.” “Well for your information, Joe, money to me means a lot so hush.” You really are lost. Both figuratively and literally. What could they possible mean? The two men (you’ll just assume such) kept yammering on about money and you finally got a good look around. It’s a really green area, you now decided to focus on everything, it’s a old looking amusement park. Now why on earth would you be here with random men you don’t know?  
Well you suppose that’s the thing, you don’t know. You don’t recall getting here or why you’d be here and the two men don’t appear to be striking any bells at the moment. The sign over to your right across the trail that probably used to be a stone pathway now overgrown with flowers and the such however seems to be striking a familiar tune to you. “Honeybee house” huh? What a odd name for a building, maybe back in its prime it was more fitting, perhaps it held honeybees. That idea sounded quite lovely to you, the trail had a weird edge to the outer side of it, from as much as your eyes could see the oddly formed border perhaps circled where you and the men stood at this moment. Something in you felt that this area here was in fact the aforementioned Honeybee House. That does feel like it might be correct. The men behind you seemingly stopped their talk of wealth and decided to shift gears back to what you awoke to the end of. “So y'know that song them robots be singing, I think its called-“ “There’s lots of robots and lots of ‘em sing Gary, we got weird daft robots with their punkish tunes and weird 'android' robots singing in Japan, you gotta be more specific!” Oh? Robots he says, singing ones? You faintly recall something like that once, oh but you don’t have any idea that you caught the chance of them harmonizing. “I was gonna be specific don’t you go cutting me off like that again, pal!” The way he ended with pal sounded like he spit that phrase out. That sounds disgusting if he actually spit near you. “I was talkin' bout those steam robots, y'know the one with the pink hair lady bot? Thinkin' linkin' that they had a song along the lines of bees, just that it was funny cause this ol' girl here's name being Honeybee n all.” Honeybee? That’s your name? Hmm. Well you guess that beat being named something dull and uncreative like ‘Copper’ or something like. Imagine that, being named after a metal.  
The feeling that you were awake once comes to mind now, its like a whisper and you’ve chosen to no longer hear the two men as they spoke. One worked on you while the other oversaw the process, and it drowned out with faints whispers of what perhaps used to be.  
You look to the sign once more, you recall a fence used to be around this area, wasn’t that good a fence if it wasn’t around anymore you believe. Oh how the faint “voices” of what probably could be memories of yours linger in almost as if the two men became a small choir of thoughts were looming up behind you. You do remember a time of being this form of awake but it had, -more- to it. You had more a say in that time, but not enough of a saying, you were silent while what people wanted to hear went in place of what could have been. You feel an ache, you’re a machine! How do you ache? Why can you feel this sudden idea that something is missing now? You’re positive that it was nothing but it grew more when you floated back in to hearing the two gentlemen talk, and when the one seemed to finally You look to the sign once more, you recall a fence used to be around this area, wasn’t that good a fence if it wasn’t around anymore you believe. Oh how the faint “voices” of what probably could be memories of yours linger in almost as if the two men became a small choir of thoughts were looming up behind you. You do remember a time of being this form of awake but it had, -more- to it. You had more a say in that time, but not enough of a saying, you were silent while what people wanted to hear went in place of what could have been. You feel an ache, you’re a machine! How do you ache? Why can you feel this sudden idea that something is missing now? You’re positive that it was nothing but it grew more when you floated back in to hearing the two gentlemen talk, and when the one seemed to finally get to the song again, that’s when you kinda wished you hadn’t tread back to that.

“Pretty sure the song was honey… bee? Yeah that sounds right.” “Oh y'mean the song by that one girl bot who sings about love or something of the sort?” the other guy apparently gave a nod to the other, mentions of you being the inspiration despite it all in a joking tune really started to beat against you.  
And then you remembered that face of copper, with the kind eyes and a smile to match.

Oh.

Oh no.

**Author's Note:**

> Turpentine being a paint thinner is something i forgot. Its more like for oil paints n stuff. Idk.
> 
> Also yeah instead of working on other stuff i do this. Cause why not?
> 
> Also jabbed at my own fanbot in this chapter.


End file.
